1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of micromachined chemical analysis systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The micromaching of devices for microfluidic circuits is well known. Biological or chemical assay systems developed on a chip are also well known. However, the economic and practical design whereby micropumps can be combined with the assay chambers and analytic device in an assembly of such micropumps, assay chambers and analytic devices has not yet been solved.
What is needed is a systems approach which is adapted to integrating microfluidic pumping devices with pressure sensors, optical sensors and chemical sensors into a single chip.